


I superlike you

by Ncitybae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Dealer, Drugs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Riding, Tinder, Weed, dowoo background mentioned, no rimming unfortunately, yuwin loud but also squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncitybae/pseuds/Ncitybae
Summary: Johnny's tinder bio was a little absurd, but it got the job done.“Desperately in need of a plug rn, someone please help me out. Superlike if you take it up the butt.”-Ten sells drugs on his spare time and Johnny doesn’t expect to find the love of his life on an app meant for hooking up.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 13
Kudos: 224





	I superlike you

**Author's Note:**

> Should this be edited more? Totally. But I’m tired of editing and I want it out of my drafts. Enjoy<3

  
  
  
  
  


Johnny's tinder bio was a little absurd, but it got the job done. 

_“Desperately in need of a plug rn, someone please help me out. Superlike if you take it up the butt.”_

He huffed a laugh. Straightforward enough, and not entirely too boring.

He felt a little desperate, stooping so low as to beg on a public dating site for drugs, but it was his last resort. The party was later on tonight and he didn't have a plug yet. He’d never even bought weed for himself since he wasn't much of a smoker after the incident in freshman year that scarred him for life. 

Jaehyun was always in charge of bringing the weed provided that Johnny brough the alcohol, but Jaehyun was studying for a final tonight and Johnny completely forgot that he’d offered to make up for his absence. 

He figured it couldn't possibly be that hard to find someone (how hard could it be when Jaehyun did it every week?) but he'd _forgotten_ and now he was left scrambling to find someone at the very last minute. He couldn’t just ask Jaehyun now, because he didn't want to bother him (and it would be embarrassing to inconvenience him at this hour), so he settled for embarrassing himself even further on social media. At least whoever responded to him wouldn’t know who he was. Not really. He used a fake screen name and none of his pictures showed his face. 

The first few messages were all from people aimlessly flirting with him, apologizing for their lack of connections and then proceeding to compliment his body, drooling over the definition of his abs and his biceps. But Johnny knew he was attractive, he figured it would _help_ him find someone on here faster before it was too late... only for it to clog up his dm’s. 

And as he got dressed later that night, he realized that someone had yet to pull through and his stunning visuals had done him absolutely no favors, hindering his progress if anything.

He flipped through the pictures he'd selected for his profile again. 

They were mostly mirror selfies, since the doors of his apartment closet were sliding mirrors. One was of him in his bathroom shirtless, brushing his teeth in the morning. Another of him in bed, the plush blanket pooling around his waist and leaving little to the imagination in the mirrors reflection across his bed. 

His phone buzzed again and he went to check his most recent messages, one in particular catching his eye.

The icon was a pretty normal looking guy who’d superliked him. _Maybe for the butt stuff?_ But as he checked his message and his profile, he quickly realized it definitely wasn’t for the butt stuff. 

**10**

I’m your guy.

And his bio was:

_“Call me Ten. I’m the plug. Add me on snap @xxxxxx”_

Johnny sighed in relief at the timing of his message and quickly responded.

**John**

Dude, you have no idea how many people have hit on me tonight

Plz tell me you’re legit

He watched the typing bubble for a moment before Ten responded.

**10**

I'm legit

How do I know YOU'RE legit, huh? hot stranger? & not some cop pretending to be a sexy student waiting to prosecute me

Johnny couldn't help but chuckle. This cute dealer had just indirectly complimented him and he wasn’t looking to get laid tonight, but he couldn’t help but flirt back, flicking through his tinder pictures before responding. Most of them were casual. Ten in oversized hoodies looking comfortable, one of him with his dog, one of him at what looked like a party, smiling and throwing up a peace sign, and the final picture of him smoking, the camera close enough to his face to look surprisingly intimate, his pretty lips parted to let the smoke escape and obscure a majority of his handsome features. 

**John**

you think I’m hot?

The typing bubble popped up and then disappeared again. 

_Damnit._

He took a deep breath and opened up his camera, lying back on the bed and lifting up his shirt to reveal the toned expanse of his chest, flexing and adjusting the angle so that the photo DID have a proper view of his face this time. 

**John**

Would a cop send you their nudes?

**10**

If they're using a catfish account, I’m pretty sure they'd have some ready 

Johnny huffed a laugh. 

**John**

How about we make some new ones then? 

Johnny palmed himself through the fabric of his jeans. 

Something about having a stranger tell him what to do oddly excited him. He'd been a big fan of sexting in his previous relationship but he hadn't sent nudes since they'd broke things off. He definitely missed the slow building of anticipation, the playful back and forth, the rush of attention, and the thought of someone else having a collection of personally lewd photos ofhim in their gallery. 

**10**

??? 

**John**

Tell me what you want me to do and I'll prove it to you.

Anything.

**10**

Send a pic of you by a TV or smth 

I guess

Johnny flipped the camera around and took a photo of himself gripping his dick through his jeans with the TV on in the background.

**10**

Amazing. I was just messing with you. 

Don't know how you managed to get that angle AND make it sexual. 

What do you need?

Johnny laughed. He was definitely _way_ too horny right now to function. 

**John**

What do you have…?

  
  


-

  
  


They usually hosted parties at Yuta's place, since he had the nicest apartment. 

So far he’d been messaging two other people that seemed legitimate (that were frankly taking way too long to respond) and Ten was the only one who seemed promising enough to pull through tonight. 

He even offered to drop it off and Johnny graciously took him up on that offer. 

Ten showed up around midnight looking rather casual, dressed like he was here for the hangout in a gray jacket, a university shirt, and some nicely fitting jeans. Johnny tried not to make it obvious that he was staring as he stepped away from his group of friends to introduce himself. 

“You’re John?” Ten raised a brow as he approached him. 

“Johnny.” He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets and feeling for the cash in one hand. A bunch of crumpled up bills tied together nicely with an elastic band.

Ten nodded and Johnny immediately got the hint, motioning for him to follow him and leading him into Yuta’s master bedroom. 

“Nice place.” 

Johnny nodded, “I know right. My friend's parents have money.” He smirked, pulling the cash out of his pocket and handing it over, sitting down in the plush bed and looking up at the stranger in his best friends bedroom, watching him feel the weight of the cash in his hand, “You can count it.” he assured. 

Ten nodded and handed Johnny his product in a nicely sealed bag. It _felt_ like enough in his palm. Not that he’d know if it wasn't. 

Ten was surprisingly even more handsome than he'd been on his tinder profile. Something Johnny definitely wasn't used to. “You can stay and smoke too, if you want.” Johnny suggested, watching as Ten flipped through the bills. 

“Thanks, but I don’t smoke.”

**“** You don’t?” He raised a brow. 

“Not anymore. It’s bad for business.”

Johnny laughed and he didn’t expect to catch Ten smirking down at the last few bills in amusement. 

“Me neither.” He admitted, already expecting the look of disbelief on his face when Ten looked up at him. “I swear, it's for them.” He motioned toward the commotion outside. “Do you drink?”

-

Johnny dropped the baggie in Taeyongs lap and the younger smiled up at him, his cheeks already a rosy pink from the alcohol. “Johnny...” He picked up the bag and held it up to his chest, “Our savior.” 

He chuckled at the sincerity in his tone, ruffling Taeyong’s hair and making his way back into the kitchen to find Ten.

“What do you drink?”

“Anything.”

He smirked and poured them both a glass of fruit punch and some vodka. Not his best work, but someone had relocated most of the alcohol to the living room (and if he had to guess, that someone had most definitely been Jungwoo).

“You go here?” He eyed his University shirt. Obviously he must’ve, but he'd never seen him around before. 

“Yeah. Engineering major.”

“ _Oh.”_ Johnny's eyes widened as he took another sip of his drink. “Wow, that’s impressive. No wonder we haven’t met before.”

Ten laughed and his eyes seemed to gleam as he brought the cup to take his first sip, “What about you?”

“I’m majoring in education. You're looking at a future gym teacher probably.” he took long drink.

“Hey, at least you know what you like.” He looked up at him honestly, “Sometimes I’m scared that my future job will be too boring. I can probably do math all day, but I'm not sure how much I'll enjoy it.”

“But its what you like, right? Aside from selling drugs.”

Ten narrowed his eyes and shot him a look with no real heat behind it, “It’s certainly what im good at. And it pays for my apartment, since _my_ parents aren’t rich.” 

Johnny laughed, “You live in a single?” Ten nodded and Johnny’s jaw dropped momentarily in shock. “Wow, I’m so impressed with you right now.” He smirked and tipped his drink back, clearing his throat at the burn. He’d definitely made their drinks a little too strong, but Ten wasn’t complaining. 

“Johnny—who’s this?” Jungwoo walked into the kitchen suddenly and interrupted their conversation, setting his glass down on the counter with an unceremonious clatter and reaching to pinch Ten’s cheeks. He didn’t so much as flinch at the contact. “He’s so cute! Why are you keeping him all to yourself, Johnny? So rude. I share. I’m Jungwoo.” He smiled warmly at their company.

“Ten.” The dealer nodded.

“Sorry, he’s really crossfaded.” Doyoung sighed, trailing in shortly after Jungwoo, reaching to pry his hands away from Ten’s face.

“But his skin is so soft…” He pouted, “like rice cakes.” He complimented as Doyoung took a hold of both his wrists. Jungwoo fell back into his boyfriends chest and shifted his weight to lean back entirely against him, his eyes fluttering shut and a blissful look taking over his features. “Don't be jealous Doyu… but it’ll be kind of sexy if you are.”

Ten chuckled at the apologetic and somewhat panicked look on Doyoung’s face.

“Is everyone this fucked up?” Johnny asked.

The younger nodded. “Pretty much.”

He sighed, “Then I guess we’ve got some catching up to do.” He grinned over at Ten, who looked comfortable against the island counter, happy to watch the chaos unfold before him.

He raised his glass and they shared a knowing look before downing the remainder of their drinks.

-

“Tell me again why you don’t smoke?” Ten urged, his speech significantly more slurred than it had been at the beginning of the night. They were both walking back to their respective apartments later on that night.

A majority of Johnny's friends had passed out at Yuta’s place, but aside from being a clumsy drunk, there was nothing keeping him from getting home tonight on his own. 

They walked slowly, as to not stumble as they approached Ten’s apartment complex. 

“No. It’s way too embarrassing _._ You’ll never hear that story again.”

“Come on…” Ten reached over and tugged at his arm, lowering his voice to speak, “it was freshman year, there was this girl you were trying to impress—“

“I’m leaving.”

“No!” Ten laughed, pulling him back, “I was just joking, I was kidding. It was cute.”

“It was _embarrassing_.” He couldn't help but pout, “Can we both agree to never speak about it again? Please? Promise me or I’ll leave.” And suddenly he didn't want to go. They'd gotten to know eachother better once his friends began to trickle into the kitchen in search of snacks and they all immediately took a liking to Ten. He'd admittedly grown quite fond of him too.

“You’re gonna leave after _begging_ to see my single all night?” Ten scoffed, digging around for the key in his pocket. “That's not very nice of you.” He glanced up at Johnny once he'd successfully fished it out of his pocket. 

They somehow managed to make it up the stairs and Johnny had to admit he was curious. 

Once the door was unlocked, Ten shoved it open for him and they slipped off their shoes in the entryway. 

Johnny followed him inside.

He loved his apartment. It was nice, clean, and surprisingly spacious for student living.

“This is _nice…_ ” Johnny looked around, his eyes widening at the sight.

“I know right! And everyone tells me they imagine my place smells like dank, tell me it doesn’t.”

Johnny made a show of sniffing the air just to get a laugh out of Ten before shaking his head. “Definitely not danky.”

Ten laughed again with his entire body this time, his head falling backward and his hand gripping the wall to support himself. “ _Thank you!_ ” He turned to face him once they were in the kitchen and poured them both a glass of water, holding one out for Johnny to take. “So, did you want to stay over? I _did_ super-like your profile.”

Johnny's mind lagged and he momentarily struggled to process his proposition. The way Ten situated himself back against the counters, much like he had back at the party felt suddenly like an invitation, along with the enticing tilt of his head and the way their fingers brushed as he accepted the glass of water.

He couldn’t suppress the way his jaw clenched at the thought of Ten super-liking his profile for _that specific_ _reason._ “You want me to?”

Ten brought the glass up to his lips and drank till there was nothing left, setting his glass down in the sink with a quiet sigh in satisfaction, “I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't.”

Johnny blushed and forced himself to follow Tens lead in downing the entire glass for the sake of not having a hangover and also to momentarily distract himself. 

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Or if it was just a joke, you don't have to.”

But Johnny wanted to. “I'm not uncomfortable.” He took a step closer to set his glass down in the sink and he realized their height difference, and how significantly taller he was than Ten.

_How easy it would be to lean over and capture his lips in a kiss._

They were both drunk, but he'd been watching him since earlier in the evening, and he could vouch that the younger looked this good (if not better) when they were sober. 

“I'll stay.” 

They both eyed each other, the obvious shift in the atmosphere so tangible that neither knew how to break it or how to proceed. 

But Ten was ultimately the one to reach up behind Johnny's neck and draw him closer. He leant up and hesitated before pressing his lips to Johnny's for the first time tonight. 

He tasted like the dregs of fruit punch and his favorite vodka.

Johnny kissed him back after only a moment of hesitation, pressing Ten against the counter and caging him in with both hands braced on either side of his waist.

His lips were soft.

Ten kissed him like he knew what he was doing even in his inebriated state, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Johnny's neck and slipping his other hand up beneath the front of Johnny's t-shirt. 

“Definitely not a catfish.” he mumbled against his lips.

Johnny chuckled and their foreheads bumped together clumsily, their noses brushing before their lips met again like they were suddenly starving for each other's touch. 

This time Ten broke the kiss to lead Johnny to his bedroom. 

It was nice and spacious, much like Yuta's, and even in the darkness he could tell it was just as clean as his living room had been. 

He couldn't wait to ruin the bedsheets and litter the floor with their clothing. 

“I want to see you.” Ten muttered in the darkness. 

His shirt was the first to go. He tossed it aside and Ten stripped from his own shirt before falling back onto the bed and beckoning him closer. 

“ _God,_ you look better than I was expecting. _”_ he muttered, leaning over and running his fingers up Ten's chest. “You work out.”

“I dance.” He admitted, “And you haven't even seen me naked yet.” he smirked, and Johnny slipped his hands beneath the waistband of his boxers, slipping them off along with his jeans and immediately taking Ten’s half hard cock in his hand, _“Ah—”_ Ten moaned, arching beneath him.

He licked at the younger's lips and Ten pulled Johnny onto himself before flipped them over and straddling Johnny in one swift movement, moaning as the elder began to stroke him. 

-

Johnny woke up half cold with a warm body pressed against his front.

_Ten_. 

He was facing the window, his shoulders relaxed and his breathing even as he slept. Johnny's eyes wandered to the swell of Ten's ass, tinged pink from the night before and suddenly the younger’s words came back to him. _You haven't even seen me naked yet_ , and he hadn’t been wrong _. His body was otherworldly._ _Especially so when he was naked._

Johnny considered leaving (if only to save himself the humiliation of Ten waking up to his morning wood) but Ten woke immediately when he stirred, turning and smiling knowingly without having to open his eyes yet. “Sorry about the light.” 

It was nearly impossible to sleep with the amount of light coming in through his window, regardless of the blinds.

“But last night was _amazing.”_ he continued muttering through his exhaustion, his voice rough. 

Johnny couldn't even begin to put what he was feeling into words. He'd never quite met his match in bed, but after last night, he wasn't sure he'd ever be satisfied like that again. 

The younger shuffled closer, pressing his face into the crook of Johnnys neck and running a hand down his chest. 

“Want me to take care of this?” He offered and Johnny could feel the smirk press against his neck as Ten reached down to take his length in a hand, slowly begging to stroke him. 

_And he’d wanted to leave?_ He ran his hand down the smooth expanse of Ten's back with a low moan in appreciation. “How are you so good at this…”

“At what? Making you cum?” He chuckled and Johnny bucked up into his hand, the pleasure already brewing in his lower abdomen. He couldn't even remember the amount of times he'd cum last night. He was unbelievably sore, and that's how he usually knew the sex was good. 

“You have such a—” _filthy mouth,_ he'd wanted to say, but Ten’s fingers felt so good around him and his lips latched onto the more sensitive part of Johnny's neck, biting just hard enough to make him moan. 

He kept a steady pace before beginning to tease him, dragging his thumb over his leaking tip and using his precome as lubricant to stroke him faster. 

“You don't have to return the favor.” Ten assured after he came onto his stomach, wiping his hand on the soiled bed sheets and patting Johnny's cheek almost endearingly. 

It was enough to make his head spin. Seeing him naked in broad daylight felt like a blessing he didn't deserve. “What if I want to?” He ran a hand up Tens thigh. 

“Well, I'm not gonna stop you.” Ten rolled into his back and spread his legs as Johnny continued to languidly stroke at his thigh, eventually forcing himself up and lowering himself down till he was eye level with his cock, significantly harder than had been before getting off. “ _Please_.” Ten arched, the muscles in his lower abdomen tensing as he begged for contact where he needed it.

“Please _what_ , baby?” He waited for Ten to open his eyes before making a scene of spitting into his palm, finally beginning to stroke his length and press slow kisses up the innermost sensitive parts of his thighs. 

_“Johnny…”_

He loved the way his name rolled off his tongue. He sucked a few hickeys onto the sensitive skin before finally pressing Ten's tip against his plush lips, taking the pink tip into his mouth and swiping his tongue over the slit.

_“Johnny!”_

  
  


-

  
  


Johnny sighed, dropping back onto Yutas couch in exhaustion. He'd missed a majority of his morning classes, but the semester was mostly over now anyway and fucking Ten sober had been worth it. 

**10**

Is it bad to say I hope you buy from me again?

ಠ‿↼

He smirked down at the message. 

“Who are you texting?” Yutas suddenly sat down on top of him in his haste to try and snatch the phone right out of his hand. 

“ _No one_.” Johnny groaned and tried to shove him off, locking his phone and holding it out of his best friend’s reach. (He knew his password.) 

“You're lying. Tell me! Was it the cute guy from last night? He kept on staring at you.”

“He did?”

“So it was him?”

Johnny could feel the way his cheeks began to burn.

“Dude!” Yutas laughed obnoxiously in victory until Johnny managed to successfully knock him off the couch and onto his ass. “You're so obvious. Did you go home with him?” He was clearly teasing, but Johnny _wanted_ to talk about it.

“Yeah.” He somehow managed to suppress his shit eating grin, “Blew my fucking mind too.”

Yuta's jaw dropped, “Tell me more.”

Yuta was always weirdly open about his sex life, but it made Johnny feel comfortable enough to confide in him now. “He was flexible.” he began, unsure of where to start or what to mention, “Like _insanely_ flexible **.** It felt like some fever dream fantasy nightmare. Like I left my body and came back two orgasms later.”

Yuta laughed, “That good huh?

“That good. I don't know how my drunk ass did it. Then we fucked again in the morning. He's unbelievable, man, I swear.” he closed his eyes at the memory, “Hands down the best sex I've had. At least since... you know who.”

Yuta cringed at the implication of his ex, “I'm just glad you're finally getting over her. Are you texting him now?”

“I guess…” Johnny sighed, “Not really. I haven't answered yet.”

“Then respond!” He urged and so Johnny pulled up their tinder messages to do just that. “It's kind of exciting to be here with you while you sext him.”

Johnny shoved his best friend, “Okay, you're disgusting. Get out.”

Yuta cackled. 

**John**

Too bad I don't smoke...

**10**

:(

Then message me for a good time ♥

  
  


-

  
  


Johnny didn't message Ten for a good couple of days, finals doing a good job of keeping him occupied and convincing him that the last thing he needed right now was another confusing relationship dynamic. 

He didn't even open the app until he realized he was _still_ getting responses to his bio. 

He was just going to change it, he decided, or maybe even delete the app entirely.

He opened up tinder to check his messages and inevitably went straight to his conversation with Ten. 

**10**

I don't usually double text but you're so sexy it's driving me crazyyy...

Get out of my head John

Let me know if you want to meet up again 

The message was enough to make him smile and his heart flutter in anticipation. He turned over, shoving his blushing face into his pillow before rolling back over to respond. 

**John**

Sure, when are you free?

  
  


-

They ran into each other again before they'd originally planned to meet up at the bookstore on campus. Ten stood behind the counter looking just as attractive (if not more so) in his work attire. 

“How many jobs do you have?” Johnny teased, dropping some snacks down on the counter for purchase. 

“Too many.”

“That's fair.” Johnny nodded. 

“ _That is fair_.” Ten repeated in accented english, and it was cute enough to make Johnny smile. 

“Do you want anything? I can get you something.” He offered, eyeing the snack isle and ignoring the long line of students behind him. 

“Hmm…” Ten hummed suddenly in thought, ” _I mean if you’re offering…_ sweet corn turtle chips?”

Johnny turned after paying and looked through the snack isle for the four layered corn chips and got back in line to pay for them.

“ _Wow_ , I didn’t think you’d actually do it. You're seriously the best, Johnny.” Ten smiled as he rung him up and Johnny tried to brush off the way his cheeks dusted pink at the compliment. 

“No big deal.” But it _was_ a big deal, catching his crush on his shift _and_ getting him something to eat turned out to be a pretty big win for him that day. 

His subconscious was reeling from the unintentional slip up. 

_His crush?_

  
  


-

They weren't even halfway into the movie when Ten’s hand crept into Johnny's lap, feeling over the front of his jeans until he was practically straining against the fabric. 

He was trying to focus, he really was, but Ten seemed particularly impatient tonight and eventually slipped of his sweatpants and straddled him, “I’m already prepped,” he muttered, unzipping his pants and pulling Johnny's cock out of the front of his jeans, “Can I ride you?” He muttered against his wet skin in a low voice, stroking him as he kissed up the underside of his jaw.

“Dude, _yeah_ ...” Johnny bucked up into his hand with a moan, tipping his head back when Ten lined himself up and began to gradually sink down onto his hard length, his entrance already stretched and taking him inch by inch until he was blissfully bottomed out beneath him. “ _Shit…_ ” He squeezed his eyes shut and braced both hands on the younger's waist to keep him steady. 

Ten sighed. 

He began slowly by swaying his hips forth and backward to accommodate Johnny's length at first, keeping him warm before he was comfortable enough to lift himself up and drop himself back down again. 

Before he knew it, Ten was practically bouncing in his lap, building up a steady enough tempo and managing to do it all on his own. 

Johnny slid a hand over his ass to get a better hold on him and arched up to meet his every thrust. 

“ _ahh—”_ Tens breathy moans filled the apartment and his head dropped backward in ecstasy. 

Johnny felt so lucky to have met him in that moment. He wrapped his free hand behind the younger's neck and pulled him into their first kiss of the night.

Their pace slowed significantly when their lips met and it was oddly domestic, the way Ten’s hands cradled Johnny's cheeks. He kissed him like he needed it, their tongues sliding and their noses brushing. Then suddenly Johnny was shifting Ten in his lap, taking full control and fucking up into him at a rapid fire pace, the muscles in his lower abdomen clenching deliciously as he wrecked him.

“ _Fuck_ , _Johnny—f-fuck—”_ Ten whimpered.

“ _So good._ ” he growled against his lips in response. 

Ten anchored himself by bracing both hands on Johnny's shoulders and lifting himself up just enough to properly receive every thrust. 

“There— _there–“_

He was in heaven. He was practically drowning in a sea pleasure as he dropped back in exhaustion, where thankfully Ten was ready to pick up the slack. 

For a second there was only the slide of their skin and the movie still in the background as Ten braced a hand behind Johnny on the couch to better situate himself in his lap. 

“ _Fuck yes_...” He sighed when Ten began to move again.

“Like this?”

“Just like that.” He encouraged, his eyes screwing shut and both his hands gripping at Ten’s ass to hold him steady. He felt so good. The way he alternated between slow, deliberately thrusts to faster, more intense intervals that had his entire body tensing, his thighs twitching and his brows furrowing in absolute pleasure. 

The way Ten’s thighs eventually began to tremble gave away how much effort he was putting into the action and Johnny finally built up enough energy to pull his body flush against his for a moment before fucking up into him again, wrapping a hand around his dripping length and stroking him until he was falling apart above him, their lips meeting but their moans keeping them from properly kissing as they both neared their climax. 

“ _Fuck!”_ Ten came first, his body trembling as ribbons of white stained the front of Johnny's t-shirt. 

He fucked him harder and came inside only moments after, his entire body stilling in his haste to orgasm. “Shit…” he sighed, his breathing heavy, “Shit, _shit_ ,” he began to momentarily panic, realizing they hadn't used protection. Forgetting that he hadn't used a condom was no excuse, “I should've asked before I—I'm sorry.” He ran a hand down Ten’s side in his panicked state, his body still thrumming with endorphins. “I haven't… slept with anyone else in a while, if that means anything, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.” Ten caressed his cheek with his thumb and kissed him gently. “I haven't slept with anyone either.” He assured and he sighed after a moment of hesitation. “I got you dirty. I'll throw your clothes in the wash.” He pecked his lips one more time, lingering before standing up, (careful to keep Johnny's cum inside before soiling his couch any further) and rushing to the bathroom to properly clean himself up. 

“Should we finish the movie?” Ten asked, returning with a clean pair of boxers on and watching Johnny strip from his clothing. It’s not like he hadn’t stayed over before. Johnny included his jeans, slipping them off, folding them, and then handing them over. 

“Sure.” he nodded and Ten left to quickly put them to washer before returning. “Come here.” Johnny pulled Ten on top of himself and they laid together, watching the ending in equal parts uncertainty and confusion.

_But Johnny still couldn't believe he'd cum inside him._

He'd never slipped up and forgotten to use a condom before. 

Ten fell asleep on his chest and he tried not to stare at the softening expression on his face. 

-

The next morning they had to throw his clothes in the dryer and it gave them enough time to go a few more rounds before Ten had to get ready to go to work.

“I’m sorry about last night, I’ve seriously never forgotten to use a condom before.”

“Johnny, it’s fine. It was hot. We can both get tested if you want and do it again.” He bit down on his lower lip and Johnny pressed him back against the dryer to kiss him.

“I guess it was pretty hot.”

He chuckled. “I _know_.”

  
  


-

  
  


After admitting that they weren't seeing other people, Johnny found that they began to meet up a _lot_ more often than usual. They met up regularly whenever they could. Whenever Ten wasn’t working or whenever they shared a break between classes together. He familiarized himself with Ten’s work schedule and realized that the younger worked more than he'd originally thought. He picked up most of the morning shifts at their campus bookstore to leave time in the afternoon for his less-than-legal business, and on top of that, he was taking _seven classes. Seven._

_“Seriously? Seven classes?”_

_Ten laughed, amused by the expression on Johnny's face, “I just took too many classes my freshman year and instead of dropping out, I just got used to it.”_

_“You're unbelievable, you know that?”_

The thing about his crush on Ten was that he wasn't entirely sure whether or not his feelings for him were genuine. 

Did he _really_ have a crush on him? Or was the sex always what inevitably drew him back?

He still hadn’t quite figured it out yet, but there didn’t seem to be any rush. 

It was only beginning to bother him when he felt like they were something more and yet they _weren't._

Not explicitly. 

-

“ _Hey…_ ” Johnny was startled when Ten took his phone suddenly out of his pocket. 

His hand instinctively reached to take it back when Ten handed it over for him to unlock.

“You don't have my number.” 

“Oh…” He froze at the realization that they’d both been messaging solely through tinder, “Right.” He felt pretty stupid as he unlocked it and watched Ten type his number into the keypad, saving himself into his contact list. 

**A good time ♥**

He showed him, smiled, and then tossed the phone aside before leaning up to kiss him again just as fiercely. 

-

Ten pulled his boxers back up and adjusted his pajama shorts ( _yes shorts,_ they were comfortable) before making the dreadful trek of shame into his bathroom at a very unreasonable hour that night. 

He was a stickler about dental hygiene and it wouldn't sit right with him to go even one night without brushing his teeth. 

Johnny found it endearing, but he couldn't relate.

“You know, you could just leave a spare toothbrush here if you wanted to.” he clambered over the rumpled bed sheets once he’d finished in the bathroom, trampling Johnny in the darkness as he struggled to find where the blanket began before ultimately giving up on getting underneath the covers with him, lying defeated with a leg thrown over what was most likely Johnny's waist beneath the blanket.

“Its fine.” The younger grumbled back in acknowledgement. 

“Trust me, it’s not. I don't appreciate your morning breath kisses when we fuck in the mornings.”

And Johnny had the _audacity_ to laugh. “Then I won’t kiss you!”

“But I want you to kiss me!” He pouted and Johnny pulled down the blankets for him to join him. 

“Fine.”

Ten smirked and turned over for Johnny to hold him from behind once he was beneath the blanket.

When did _spooning_ become a regular occurrence for them? 

Whatever. Johnny was more than happy to hold him close. 

  
  


-

  
  
  


_“Dude, just invite him to the hangout_ ,” Yuta had insisted, “ _It's not like he hasn't been to one already_ .” and he _wasn't wrong,_ so Johnny invited him. Ten of course agreed, regardless of being overworked lately with everyone turning in their spring semester books. He’d picked up extra shifts in the afternoons to help out with the workload and Johnny found that he'd recently signed up for summer classes too. 

Johnny usually took the summers off for obvious reasons (mostly to laze around in his apartment and get drunk at ungodly hours of the night) but Taeyong and Jungwoo usually took summer classes since Taeyong was trying to and graduate early and Jungwoo had to make up for the fact that he couldn't handle more than three classes at a time.

“Did I mention I'm going for my masters?”

This pulled a surprised look out of Johnny. 

“Yeah. It’s great until you see my graduation plan...” he gagged and the elder laughed at the disgusted look upon his face. 

They were currently at Yutas, alone in the kitchen since everyone else had either gone out onto the balcony to smoke or gone home. (Their usual crowd always thinned once the spring semester ended.)

“How are you so good at everything?”

“I just,” he shrugged with a satisfied look on his face, “—try to excel at everything I do.”

“I can tell.” he grinned. “I can't even imagine what you were like in highschool.” He took another slow sip of his drink.

“I was kind of a theater nerd. And valedictorian.”

Johnny choked, “You _what_ ?” he coughed, setting his drink down on the counter and covering his mouth with a hand as he spoke, “ _Seriously?”_ he sputtered after a coughing fit, his voice rough. 

“ _Yes,_ I'm not a liar, Suh.”

“I believe you!” He laughed and raised his hands up in surrender, “I was just surprised, that's seriously impressive.”

“I try not to mention it so I don't sound like I'm bragging.”

“But that totally merits some bragging rights, dude.”

Doyoung walked in sluggishly to get a caprisun out of the fridge and Johnny motioned for Ten to follow him out of the kitchen, leading him into Yutas familiar master bedroom.

“You're not whisking me away to have crazy sex on your best friends bed, are you?”

“Tempting.” he grinned, “But he'd probably be into that.” He opened up the window and held out the joint that Yuta had rolled him earlier and slipped into his jacket pocket for good measure. “I know you said you don't smoke, so I wasn't sure if you'd want to...”

“No, I want to.” Ten pulled out his lighter and Johnny brought the joint up to his lips, already anticipating the spark briefly illuminating both of their tired faces. Ten couldn't help but eye the elders slender finger, “I'm gonna warn you though, I get insanely horny when I'm high.”

“I’m not surprised.” He muttered as he took the first drag.

They ended up inevitably having slow sex on Yuta’s bed, (not that he'd mind, because Johnny was more than positive he wouldn't mind) easily finding the lube and condoms in Yutas underwear drawer. 

“Why do you work so much?” Johnny had never felt so blissful after sex, his high still lingering and his limbs practically tingling with post orgasm ecstasy, “I miss seeing you in the mornings.”

Ten smiled, leaning up to peck his lips, “You really want to know?”

“Kind of, yeah. I think so.”

Ten chuckled at the dazed look in his eyes. “My father kicked me out back in highschool, the moment he found out I was gay.”

Johnny's breath caught in his throat.

“I know. I lived with a friend for two years until graduation and I picked up selling drugs to pay their family back for everything they did for me and I guess the habit just kinda stuck. But I think deep down I'm still terrified of being as broke and helpless as I was back then.” he shut his eyes in thought, “I could probably manage with just one job…but—”

Johnny cupped his cheek and caressed it gently with the pad of his thumb, just like Ten always did endearingly after sex. 

“But I can't. I just _can't_ quit _.”_

“It's okay.”

“It is?” He opened his eyes, glistening with unshed tears. (Pisces.)

“Of course.” He whispered back just as fiercely.

Subconsciously, reassurance might've been what he needed.

Maybe neither would remember this in the morning. But Johnny knew he wouldn’t forget. 

  
  


-

  
  


_“Have you ever made edibles before?”_

Johnny shook his head before realizing Ten couldn't see him over the phone, “No.” 

_“I'm making a batch later, if you want to come over.”_

“Sounds fun. I'm down.”

_“Rice krispies... or should I just make brownies?”_

“Definitely Rice krispies.”

Ten scoffed, “ _Predictable.”_ he muttered, rummaging around on the other end of the line. He always called Johnny while he was grocery shopping. It started after that one time he called to ask if they needed condoms and it had become somewhat of a habit since Ten always complained about how _boring_ it was to check items off a list by himself and Johnny didn't seem to mind the calls.

“Oh! And can you get more of those turtle chips?”

Ten laughed, probably startling the shoppers around him with his sudden outburst, _“I told you they were good!”_

_-_

It was a messy job, melting down the bag full of marshmallows and mixing in all of the cereal. Ten had begun to mix it with his hands after getting a cramp from struggling with a kitchen spoon and now he wished that he’d gone with the brownie mix. “This was such a terrible idea... I don’t know why I listen to you.” 

“Because Rice Krispies are delicious?” Johnny raised a brow. 

Ten looked up at him with an unamused look and Johnny couldn't help but chuckle. “I might just murder you in your sleep tonight.”

“Bold of you to assume I’m staying the night.”

Ten scoffed. “Bold of you to assume I couldn’t break into your apartment and make it look like an accident.”

Johnny laughed again, walking around the island counter this time and scooping up a chunk of Rice Krispie from the bowl with his finger tips, setting his other hand on the small of Ten’s back. “Delicious.” He muttered after shoving the chunk in his mouth.

“I’m selling these later!”

“Your hands are _literally_ in the bowl right now. It’s good. Look, try some.” He held up a scoop for Ten to try and smirked, “—before we defile it.” he added, and the younger laughed just as it was nearing his mouth, the sticky mess smearing onto his cheek instead. 

“ _Johnny!”_

_“That totally wasn't my fault!_ ” He laughed, but he inevitably felt bad when the younger began to pout. “Here.” He took Ten’s chin between his thumb and forefinger with his clean hand and turned his face before leaning over to suck the gooey substance off him, his lips closing around the smudge of white on his cheek and his tongue sliding over the smear of _sweet, sweet_ melted marshmallow. 

“Johnny!” Ten shoved him away with his elbow before he could suck a hickey smack dab in the center of his face, “Seriously, I need to have these done before people start showing up.”

Johnny smiled and held out another scoop for him to try. 

Ten figured _he might as well_ and made a show of sensually sucking the treat off his finger just for the sake of teasing him. 

“I’ll blow you _right_ now.”

“Unless you want _this_ in your hair— _don’t even try it.”_ Ten narrowed his eyes and held up a sticky hand threateningly to keep him away.

-

“Can we eat one now?” Johnny was pouting again. It was well past four in the morning when people finally stopped showing up and they’d long since finished the mini batch of plain Rice Krispies that they’d made on the side for themselves.

“Yeah.” Ten reluctantly pulled himself up off the couch, something popping in his leg as he made his way into the kitchen, returning moments later with a single bar in hand. 

“Just one?” Johnny sat up, pouting again at the mere size of it.

“I can get another one, but—“ he sniffed the treat, “They smell pretty strong.”

Johnny shrugged and Ten dropped down onto his lap to straddle him, “Pepero game?” He suggested with a smirk, biting down on half the bar.

Johnny nodded, setting a hand on Ten’s waist as he often did when they kissed, tilting his head and biting off the remaining chunk, their lips just barely brushing before pulling away to chew. 

“Is this a weird time to ask you to be my boyfriend?” He muttered through a sticky mouthful. 

Ten choked, slapping Johnny's chest a few times for good measure. “What the–fuck—!“ he muttered through his own mouthful, “You’re lucky you asked me before this hit or I would’ve _definitely_ said no.” Ten laughed. They both finished chewing and he kissed him sweetly. 

Literally. 

His lips tasted of Rice Krispies with the slightest hint of marijuana. 

-

“We’re dating now.” 

They sat in Yutas packed apartment living room, Ten on his lap and the rest of their friends (already mostly drunk) sitting around them. 

“Haven’t you guys _been_ dating?” Jungwoo raised a confused brow, an adorably lost look upon his face. Completely trashed with a hint of wasted. 

“Nope. Just asked him last night.”

Sicheng laughed.

Yuta cackled beside him, an arm protectively around his shoulder to keep him close, “You guys have totally been dating for _at_ _least_ a month now”

Ten rolled his eyes, “He played too much.”

“I—” Johnny sputtered for a response, “How?”

“You call me _dude_ so often, it's annoying. You _still_ call me dude. Stop calling me dude.”

“Dude.” Yuta repeated, “Dont call your boyfriend dude. Right Sichengie?” 

“I'm not your boyfriend, _dude_.” the younger emphasized.

“But you could b _e.”_

Everyone groaned as a collective that time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AKSJAKS sorry this was mostly self indulgent crack. Find me on twt @kwanspoonyoung


End file.
